1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail lamp unit that is disposed above a rear wheel of a straddle-type vehicle and that includes a lens member, and a lamp body that is assembled together with the lens member.
2. Description of Related Art
In straddle-type vehicles such as a motorcycle, a tail lamp unit may be disposed at a rear end section of the vehicle. The tail lamp unit typically integrates a tail lamp, flashers and a license lamp that radiates light on to a license plate.
The tail lamp unit generally includes a lens member assembled together with a lamp body. Adhesive or the like is used to seal a section where the lens member and the lamp body abut to prevent entry of moisture, dirt or the like from the outside into the tail lamp unit.
In one example, a rear surface covering member provided at a periphery of the tail lamp unit covers a sealing member of the lens member and the lamp body (see, for example, page 4 and FIG. 8 of JP-A-2003-81162). However, there is room for improvement in terms of preventing entry of rain water or the like in to the tail lamp unit.